


CWBM

by AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy



Series: Piece of Shit Shitstorys [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy/pseuds/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy
Summary: Raamiah the demon god goes to the human realm to find someone to own.*One-shot, for now.*





	CWBM

Raamiah took in her surroundings. She’s not used to earth, she lives in realm where bad things are going to happen no matter what.

While in the human world, she has to use a fake name, Zhasmin Lae Hadrian Farias. She had to come up with that name on the spot. Humans, aren't like whatever she is, they have so many feelings, needs, and so much more. Raamiah has a special someone she wants. Their name is Chara.

 

* * *

 

_ “Oh, sorry. Are you okay?” Raamiah asks. _

**_“Watch where you're going!”_ ** _  He(?) growls. _

_ Raamiah crosses her arms. “Hey, I said sorry!” _

**_“Sorry means nothing.”_ **

_ He(?) stormed off. _

 

* * *

  
  


_ “Mom, can't you send Aline to the human realm?” Raamiah asks. _

_ “No, your sister is twelve. Besides, you’re the only one strong enough to go. You know why I’m doing this Rami.” Mom sighs _

_ “I know I’m eighteen. I know that I need to find someone before I turn twenty-five,” Raamiah rubs her arm. “But please, can this wait until I'm nineteen?” _

_ Mom holds Raamiah’s hand. “Raamiah. You know why I’m sending you while you're still eighteen. Find someone then bring them here.”  _

_ “Okay…” Raamiah said. _

_ “Raamiah remember this, in the human world, do not tell anyone your real name, use a fake one. If you tell people your real name, there will be consequences.” Mom warns. _

_ “Okay, whatever.” _

_ “You leave tomorrow at 8:00.”  _

* * *

 

She ran into them again. They both introduced themselves. They became closer and closer, they're best friends, but Raamiah wants to be more. Chara’s been eyeing another girl. 

 

Raamiah killed her.

 

Nobody can have Chara. She owns them. Chara will be coming back home with her tomorrow, and they won't be coming back here,  **_ever!_ **

  
  
_ *Don't worry Chara, you  _ **_will_ ** _ be mine.* _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy?


End file.
